User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/UMG's Weekly Thumbnail Contest 2
Welcome! Hello, everybody & welcome to UMG's Weekly Thumbnail Contest. For those of you who've been around the wiki for some time will know that eons ago (Like, 2 years ago) UTF ran a Weekly Thumbnail Contest where every week members of the wiki entered specific thumbnails that he challenged him to created & after a week had passed he would rate them from first to fifth. After, I think, 10 weeks he shut that competition down & following that, to fill the spot left by the ending of UTF's contest I shamelessly started my own weekly thumbnail contest. My contest ran for about, I think, 30 weeks before I shut mine down. But since not long after then I yearned to start the contest again. And after- HOLY FUCK! IT'S BEEN OVER A YEAR SINCE I STOPPED THAT CONTEST?! Jesus, that's way longer than I thought it was. Anyhow, after a year I've decided to bring back the contest. Truth be told this is in a small way to see if there is still interest in this kind of thing on the wiki mixed with my passion for this type of thing. Anyhow, with all of the exposition out of the way. Good luck & have fun. The Thirteen Commandments! (Rules) * You can only submit one entry per week unless specified otherwise. * You may use any template you wish unless specified otherwise. This isn't limited to Death Battle templates. i.e. you may use One Minute Melee templates or a template from another show altogether. So long as your thumbnail is depicting the fight that has been asked of you, you should be fine. * If the character you've been asked to make a thumbnail of has had multiple people go by their name, the version used in your thumbnail doesn't matter. For example, if you're asked for a thumbnail featuring Robin, it doesn't matter if you use Dick Greyson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake or Damian Wayne. * All thumbnails must show the characters in their most common form. By this I mean you may not use gender-bent or pony-fied versions of the character or any art of the character that shows them as a differing race or gender from which they are known as being. Nor may you use a character in an outfit that would not be viewed as their normal outfit regardless of past or present canonicity. (i.e. Thor in an Iron Man suit, Superman in the Batsuit.) However, character's may be shown in alternate versions of their common outfit. (i.e. Hellbat, Hulkbuster, Red Son Superman) Characters may also be presented with any canon super forms they have (i.e. Super Sonic, Super Saiyan, Devil Trigger.) * Any & all thumbnails submitted must be a creation made by you. Violation of this rule will result in disqualification. If you are a user who has participated in three or fewer rounds of the contest & violate this rule you will be permanently barred from entering the contest. If you have entered the contest more than three times & violate this rule more than once you will also be permanently banned from the contest. * You may disqualify your own entry for any reason. You may also ask to have your entry swapped out with another of your choosing * The thumbnail you submit can have been made beforehand but it doesn't have to be. In fact, I'd suggest you attempt to make a new thumbnail before you submit your entry. But that's a suggestion, not a rule. * Any responses to the form that displays a vulgar &/or non-serious answer to any written questions (Including your DBWiki display name) will be immediately deleted upon discovery & will not be considered in the final counting of the votes. * Only one response to the form per user. Should a user response to the form after having already responded, their second response will be used & the first will be deleted. * During weeks where you are asked to make thumbnails for an upcoming official episode of Death Battle, the poll will stop accepting entries once the episode is released for FIRST members. * Unlike my previous Weekly Thumbnail Contest, this contest will not use a point system as it was a pointless feature & added nothing to the contest overall. * I'll be using any match-ups I want regardless of whether I used them in my last contest, if UTF used them in his or if the match has been used in any recent thumbnail competition on this wiki or the DBF wiki. * Every user's placing is chosen by me & me alone every week. You're placing is based solely on how well I think your thumbnail is made when compared to the other entries of that round. It is not determined by & is not a reflection of; what I think of you as a user or a person. This Week's Challenge Is! This time, as voted for by you, you'll be making thumbnails for... Sora vs Pit Entries will be taken until next Friday 12:00 AM AEDT (Thursday 6:00 AM PDT.) Any entries made after this time will not be entered in the contest regardless of if the round has been officially ended or otherwise. Please note that there is every chance that a round may be delayed by several hours without notice. Good luck & have fun! Thumbnails! Round 1: Thor vs Wonder Woman Thor VS Wonder Woman V2.png|1st: UTF Thorvswonderwoman.jpg|2nd: Tasobeats Thor vs WW-4.png|3rd: Shakaboy T WW A.png|4th: ArgentinianDeadpool Thor VS Wonder Woman MK4.png|5th: Alexey de Greit TvWW Cartoonfan V2.jpg|6th: Cartoonfan12345 Thor vs Wonder Woman.mmyp.png.png|7th: MMYP999 ThorVSWWUNknown.jpg|8th: UnknownUser55 IMG 2447.jpg|9th: KombatKid1 IMG 7524.jpg|10th: CallMeKnuckles T vs WW.jpg|11th: Simbiothero Round 2: Crash Bandicoot vs Spyro the Dragon Crash VS Spyro V3.png|1st: UTF Crash Bandicoot VS Spyro the Dragon AD.png|2nd: ArgentinianDeadpool Crash vs Spyro-2.png|3rd: Shakaboy Crash vs Spyro.mmyp.png.png|4th: MMYP999 Crash Bandicoot VS Spyro the Dragon.png|5th: Alexey de Greit Crash vs Spyro Cartoonfan12345.jpg|6th: Cartoonfan12345 Unknowncrashvspuro.jpg|7th: UnknownUser55 Crashvspyro2.jpg|8th: Tasobeats CB vs STD.jpg|9th: Simbiothero Round 3: Alex Mercer vs Cole McGrath Alex Mercer vs Cole MacGrath.png|1st: ArgentinianDeadpool Evil Cole VS Alex.png|2nd: Alexey de Greit Cole MacGrath vs Alex Mercer.mmyp.png.png|3rd: MMYP999 Thistniskindaugly.png|4th: Shakaboy Cole McGrath VS Alex Mercer.png|5th: UTF AM vs CM.jpg|6th: Simbiothero Colemcgrathvsalexmercer.jpg|7th: Tasobeats Bigmacvsmercury.jpg|8th: UnknownUser55 Cole vs Alex Cartoonfan.jpg|9th: Cartoonfan12345 Round 4: Ruby Rose vs Maka Albarn Ruby vs Maka.mmyp.png.png|1st: MMYP999 Maka VS Ruby (UTF).png|2nd: UTF Ruby-vs-maka(tasobeats)4.jpg|3rd: Tasobeats Rubyvsmaka2.png|4th: ROLVeBloxxer Ruby Maka AD.png|5th: ArgentinianDeadpool Ihategirls.jpg|6th: UnknownUser55 Ruby's Face VS Maka's Face.png|7th: Alexey de Greit Girlswithfarmingtools-3.png|8th: Shakaboy MA vs RR.jpg|9th: Simbiothero Round 5: Naruto vs Ichigo Narutovsichigo1.jpg|1st: Tasobeats NarutoVsIchigoUnknown.jpg|2nd: UnknownUser55 NvI Cartoonfan V2.jpg|3rd: Cartoonfan12345 Naruto Ichigo.png|4th: ArgentinianDeadpool IMG 7727.JPG|5th: CallMeKnuckles Narutoaster vs Ichighostbuster.mmyp.v2.png.png|6th: MMYP999 Naruto's Face VS Ichigo's Face.png|7th: Alexey de Greit Narutovsichigo4.png|8th: ROLVeBloxxer NU vs IK.jpg|9th: Simbiothero Round 6: Mario vs Sonic REMASTERED MvS remastered Cartoonfan.jpg|1st: Cartoonfan12345 Mariovssonicremastered2.png|2nd: ROLVeBloxxer MvStH.png|3rd: Alexey de Greit Mario VS Sonic Remastered ARagingKid.png|4th: ARagingKid Mariovssonic3.jpg|5th: Tasobeats Mario VS Sonic REMASTERED.png|6th: UTF UnknownMaroVSFastman.jpg|7th: UnknownUser55 Mario vs Sonic Episode 2.8 HD Collection.png.png.png|8th: MMYP999 Rematch Time Alternate Version by Simbiothero.jpg|9th: Simbiothero Mario vs Sonic rematch-2.png|10th: Shakaboy M-vs-S-Rematch.gif|11th: ArgentinianDeadpool MVS2.png|12th: Scythe watch Round 7: Daredevil vs Kenshi Kenshin vs Daredevil Cartoonfan MKvM.png|1st: Cartoonfan12345 Daredevil VS Kenshi (UTF).png|2nd: UTF Daredevil VS Kenshi (Marvel VS Mortal Kombat).png|3rd: GabrielMaster721 Daredevil Kenshi.png|4th: ArgentinianDeadpool Didn't see that coming.png|5th: Alexey de Greit Kenshi VS Daredevil DB.png|6th: ARagingKid Daredevilvskenshi.jpg|7th: Tasobeats Youcantseemytnlol.jpg|8th: UnknownUser55 K vs DD.jpg|9th: Simbiothero Daredevilvskenshi.png|10th: ROLVeBloxxer IMG 8084.jpg|11th: CallMeKnuckles Round 8: Batman Beyond vs Spider-Man 2099 9902 naM-redipS SV dnoyeB namtaB.png|1st: Alexey de Greit Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 V3.png|2nd: UTF Beyond2099.jpg|3rd: ArgentinianDeadpool Beyondvs2099.png|4th: ROLVeBloxxer Batmanbeyondvsspiderman2099.jpg|5th: Tasobeats Buttmanlo.jpg|6th: UnknownUser55 Batyond vs Spidey9.mmyp.png.png|7th: MMYP999 Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 Fox-Shock.jpg|8th: Fox-Shock 2099 vs Beyond3.jpg|9th: Simbiothero Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 ARK Final.png|10th: ARagingKid BB vs S2099 Cartoonfan V2.5.jpg|11th: Cartoonfan12345 Round 9: Hiro & Baymax vs Hiccup vs Toothless Hiccup & Toothless VS Hiro & Baymax V2.png|1st: UTF HT vs HB Cartoonfan.jpg|2nd: Cartoonfan12345 Hiroandbayvshicandtoothunknown.jpg|3rd: UnknownUser55 Hiro and Baymax VS Hiccup and Toothless 2.png|4th: ARagingKid H&bvsh&t.png|5th: ROLVeBloxxer HiroBaymaxHiccupToothless.png|6th: Alexey de Greit HT vs HB.png|7th: Shakaboy Pixar vs Dream Works by Simbiothero.jpg|8th: Simbiothero HB vs HT.png|9th: ArgentinianDeadpool Hiccuptoothlesvshirobaymax.jpg|10th: Tasobeats Hiro & Baymax vs Hiccup & Toothless Fox-Shock.jpg|11th: Fox-Shock Round 10: Ant-Man vs The Atom Ant Man vs The Atom Cartoonfan.jpg|1st:Cartoonfan12345 Ant-Man VS Atom 2.png|2nd: ARagingKid Atom VS Ant-Man.png|3rd: UTF Ant Man Atom.png|4th: ArgentinianDeadpool The Atom vs Ant Man.jpg|5th: SentryNeo Littleskillrequiredtn.jpg|6th: UnknownUser55 Antmanvsatom.png|7th: ROLVeBloxxer Hank Pym VS Ray Palmer.png|8th: Alexey de Greit Antman vs Atom.mmyp.png.png|9th: MMYP999 AM vs A2.jpg|10th: Simbiothero Ant-Man VS Atom Fox-Shock.jpg|11th: Fox-Shock Round 11: Sephiroth vs Vergil Vergil vs. Sephiroth.jpg|1st: SentryNeo Sephiroth VS Vergil (UTF).png|2nd: UTF Vergil VS Sephiroth ARK.png|3rd: ARagingKid Virgin VS Sapphire.png|4th: Alexey de Greit Sephirothvsvergil.png|5th:ROLVeBloxxer SephVSVergil2Unknown.jpg|6th: UnknownUser55 SvV Cartoonfan chibi.jpg|7th: Cartoonfan12345 One Winged Angel vs Son of Sparda.mmyp.png.png.png|8th: MMYP999 Cutmylifeintopeices.PNG|9th: DENSTIFY1 UDD Sephiroth vs Vergil.jpg|10th: UltimateDespairDaniel Silver-Haired Swordsman by Simbiothero.jpg|11th: Simbiothero Sephiroth VS Vergil Fox-Shock.jpg|12th: Fox-Shock Round 12: Death Battles of the Past Link vs. Cloud.jpg|1st: SetryNeo Guts Nightmare.png|2nd: ArgentinianDeadpool Luigivstails remastered.png|3rd: ROLVeBloxxer Deathstroke VS Deadpool.png|4th: UTF Wrongoutcome34.jpg|5th: UnknownUser55 Master Chief vs Doomguy Remastered Cartoonfan.jpg|6th: Cartoonfan12345 Spider vs Bat Round 2 by Simbiothero.jpg|7th: Simbiothero Cam V Son.png|8th: Alexey de Greit Samus vs Boba Fett.mmyp.png.png|9th: MMYP999 Naruto VS Ichigo ARK.png|10th: ARagingKid Bmvssm.png|11th: Meleemaster428 Round 13: Blaze the Cat vs Princess Azula Blaze Azula.png|1st: ArgentinianDeadpool Blaze VS Azula (UTF).png|2nd: UTF Blaze vs Azula Cartoonfan.jpg|3rd: Cartoonfan12345 Blaze vs Azula.jpg|4th: SentryNeo Blaze VS Azula ARK.png|5th: ARagingKid Fire Princesses by Simbiothero.jpg|6th: Simbiothero Blaze VS Azula Chibi.png|7th: Alexey de Greit Blazevsazula2.png|8th: ROLVeBloxxer Round 14: Ultron vs Sigma Sigma vs Ultron Cartoonfan.jpg|1st: Cartoonfan12345 Ultron VS Sigma ARK.png|2nd: ARagingKid Ultronvssigmataso.png|3rd: Tasobeats Sigma VS Ultron.png|4th:UTF Sigma Ultron.png|5th:ArgentinianDeadpool Ultron_VS_S (ALEXEY DE GREIT).png|6th: Alexey De Greit Ultron Sigma no longer exists by Simbiothero.jpg|7th: Simbiothero Ultron vs Sigma Den.PNG|8th: DENSTIFY1 Ultronvssigma3.png|9th: ROLVeBloxxer Ultron vs Sigma Fox-Shock.jpg|10th: Fox-Shock Sigma vs Ultron.jpg|11th: SentryNeo UltronVSSigmaThumbnail.gif|12th: ThePsychicSavior SigmavsUltronDB.png|13th: Kaizokusaiyajin Edy RobotsWaa.png|14th: UnknownUser55 Round 15: Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin Peter Homer.png|1st: ArgentinianDeadpool Homer VS Peter (UTF).png|2nd: UTF Homer Simpson VS. Peter Griffin.png|3rd: Alexey de Greit Homer vs Peter Cartoonfan.jpg|4th: Cartoonfan12345 Peter Griffin vs Homer Simpson (bloxxer).png|5th: ROLVeBloxxer His chin looks like a pair of balls.png|6th: UnknownUser55 Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin.jpg|7th: SentryNeo Peter Griffin vs Homer Simpson.png|8th: ZDogg667 Dads by Simbiothero.jpg|9th: Simbiothero HSvsPG.png|10th: Shakaboy Peter Griffin VS Homer Simpson.png|11th: ARagingKid Round 16: Sasuke vs Hiei Sasuke vs Hiei -v2- (bloxxer).png|1st: ROLVeBloxxer Sasuke Uchiha VS Hiei ARK.png|2nd: ARagingKid Sasuke VS Hiei (UTF).png|3rd: UTF Short on the edges please.png|4th: UnknownUser55 Hiei vs Sasuke Uchiha.jpg|5th: SentryNeo Anime bois.png|6th: Shakaboy SvH Cartoonfan.jpg|7th: Cartoonfan12345 Hiei Sasuke AD.png|8th: ArgentinianDeadpool Swords and Tortured Angs by Simbiothero.jpg|9th: Simbiothero Sasuke Uchiha VS Hiei.png|10th: Alexey de Greit Sasuke Uchiha VS Hiei Fox-Shock.jpg|11th: Fox-Shock Sauske vs Hiei.png|12th: ZDogg667 Round 17: Cuphead vs Bendy Cartoon Battle.png|1st: ArgentinianDeadpool Cuphead VS Bendy.png|2nd: ARagingKid Cuphead vs Bendy (bloxxer).png|3rd: ROLVeBloxxer Blackwhite.png|4th: Shakaboy Cuphead VS Bendy V3.png|5th: UTF Bendy vs Cuphead.jpg|6th: SentryNeo Bendy VS Cuphead.png|7th: Alexey de Greit Toon.png|8th: DENSTIFY1 Bad fans.png|9th: UnknownUser55 Cup vs Ink Cartoonfan.jpg|10th: Cartoonfan12345 CH vs B.jpg|11th: Simbiothero Round 18: Batman vs Black Panther Batman Black Panther v2.png|1st: ArgentinianDeadpool Batman vs Black Panther.jpg|2nd:SentryNeo Batman VS Black Panther.png|3rd: Alexey de Greit Buttman VS Really Blck Panther.png|4th: UnknownUser55 Batman VS Black Panther.gif|5th:UTF Batman vs Black Panther-2.png|6th: Shakaboy A Animal is our Simbol V2 by Simbiothero.jpg|7th: Simbiothero Batman VS Black Panther ARK.png|8th: ARagingKid Batman vs Black Panther (bloxxer).gif|9th: ROLVeBloxxer BatPanth.PNG|10th: DENSTIFY1 Batman vs Black Panther.mmyp.alt.png.png|11th: MMYP999 Batman VS Black Panther Fox-Shock.jpg|12th: Fox-Shock Round 19: Discord vs Bill Cipher Bill Cipher VS Discord Ver2.gif|1st: ARagingKid Discord VS Bill.png|2nd: UnknownUser55 Bill Cipher vs Discord (bloxxer).gif|3rd: ROLVeBloxxer Bill Cipher VS Discord V2.png|4th: UTF Discord vs Bill Cipher.mmyp.png.png|5th: MMYP999 Bill-DiscordAD.gif|6th: ArgentinianDeadpool Bill vs Discord V2 Cartoonfan.jpg|7th: Cartoonfan12345 Discord VS Bill Cipher but with blue flames that go over the template however the flames are a bit see-through.png|8th: Alexey de Greit The laws of physics and logic are our bitches Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|9th: Simbiothero Bill Cipher vs Discord.jpg|10th: SentryNeo Round 20: Thanos vs Darkseid Thanos V Darkseid.png|1st: Alexey de Greit Thanos VS Darksied.png|2nd: ARagingKid Darkseid vs Thanos.jpg|3rd: SentryNeo Thanos VS Darkseid V2.png|4th: UTF Big bads-2.png|5th: Shakaboy Darkseid-799.png|6th: ArgentinianDeadpool Fine ill make the tn myself.png|7th: UnknownUser55 Galactic Overlord Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|8th:Simbiothero Dank.png|9th:Zacmariozero Infinity with a Seid of Darkness.png.png|10th: MMYP999 Thanos vs Darkseid (bloxxer) -v2-.png|11th: ROLVeBloxxer Than the man vs Darkieieieuid.png|12: DENSTIFY1 Round 21: Raven vs Twilight Sparkle Rae VS Twi.png|1st: Alexey de Greit UMG VS UTF.png|2nd: UTF Raven VS Twilight Sparkle 2.png|3rd: GabrielMaster721 Raven VS Twilight Sparkle V3 ARK.png|4th: ARagingKid Tara Strong Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|5th: Simbiothero Raven vs Twilight Sparkle -template v2- (bloxxer).png|6th: ROLVeBloxxer Raven-Twilight.png|7th: ArgentinianDeadpool Im 100 percent sure these two are total pegasisters .png|8th: UnknownUser55 Raven vs Twilight.mmyp.png.png|9th: MMYP999 RvsTS Cartoonfan.jpg|10th: Cartoonfan12345 Raven vs Twilight.jpg|11th: SentryNeo Round 22: Trunks vs Silver the Hedgehog Trunks VS Silver V2.png|1st: UTF Trunks vs Silver (bloxxer) -v5-.png|2nd: ROLVeBloxxer Future Trunks VS Silver the Hedgehog.png|3rd: Alexey de Greit Trunks VS Silver ARK.png|4th: ARagingKid TrunksVSSilverS5.jpg|5th: ThePsychicSavior Tvtropes.orgpmwikipmwiki.phpMainKidFromTheFuture.png.png|6th: MMYP999 Silver Trunks.png|7th: UnknownUser55 TvS.png|8th: Shakaboy TrunksSuperSilver.png|9th: ArgentinianDeadpool The Future is a Bitch by Simbiothero.jpg|10th: Simbiothero Trunks vs Silver SN.jpg|11th: SentryNeo Trunks VS Silver (Dragon Ball VS Sonic the Hedgehog).png|12th: GabrielMaster721 Round 23: Gon Freecss vs Izuku Midoriya UDD Izuku vs Gon.jpg|1st: UltimateDespairDaniel What There's No DA Symbol IDK What You're Talking About.png|2nd: ARagingKid Gon Deku.png|3rd: ArgentinianDeadpool Gon Freecss VS Izuku Midiriya.png|4th: Alexey de Greit Gon Freecss vs Izuku Midoriya.jpg|5th:SentryNeo I copied UTFs TN style lol what you gonna do about it.png|6th: UnknownUser55 Gon Freecs VS Izuku Midoriya (Hunter X Hunter VS My Hero Academia).png|7th: GabrielMaster721 Gon vs Deku (bloxxer).png|8th: ROLVeBloxxer I prefer Deku vs Atsuko by Simbiothero.jpg|9th: Simbiothero Gonvsizuku1.jpg|10th: Tasobeats Angry green boi.png|11th: DENSTIFY1 Round 24: The Punisher vs Judge Dredd Ill punish Screwattack if they do this instead of red hood vs punisher i swear.png|1st: UnknownUser55 Punisher VS Judge Dredd ARK.png|2nd: ARagingKid Bloody Justice by Simbiothero.jpg|3rd:Simbiothero The Punisher VS Judge Dredd (Marvel VS 2000 AD).png|4th: GabrielMaster721 Punisher VS Dredd.png|5th: Alexey de Greit Punisher vs Dredd (bloxxer) -v2-.png|6th: ROLVeBloxxer Punisher vs Judge Dredd.jpg|7th: SentryNeo Judge Dredd VS Punisher.png|8th: UTF Punisher Dredd.png|9th: ArgentinianDeadpool Sonic2110 Punisher Vs Judge Dredd .jpeg|10th: Sonic2110 Round 25: Mega Man X vs Metal Sonic X vs Metal Sonic (bloxxer) -v3-.png|1st: ROLVeBloxxer Mega Man X VS Metal Sonic.png|2nd: UTF X Vs Metal Sonic DBS4.png|3rd: TheOneLegend MegamanXVSMetalSonic.png|4th: Kaizokusaiyajin The most xtreme, metal fight you'll ever see.deathbattle.png.png|5th: MMYP999 X VS Metal Sonic.png|6th: ARagingKid Mega Man X VS Metal Sonic (Capcom VS Sega).png|7th: GabrielMaster721 Mega Man X vs Mega Sonic.png|8th: ZDogg667 X_VS_MS.png|9th: Alexey de Greit Metal Sonic VS Zero Man X .png|10th: UnknownUser55 X vs Metal V2.PNG|11th: DENSTIFY1 Dr. Light vs Dr. Willy by Simbiothero.jpg|12th: Simbiothero X vs Metal Sonic.jpg|13th: SentryNeo Metal Sonic VS X by Raiando.jpg|14th: Raiando Forsakenman123672's MMX vs MS.png|15th: Forsakenman123672 Megaman X Vs Metal Sonic. Redo.jpeg|16th: Sonic2110 Round 26: Jotaro vs Kenshiro Omae wa mou yare yare daze.png|1st: UnknownUser55 UDD Jotaro Kujo vs Kenshiro.png|2nd: UltimateDespairDaniel One splitting headache, coming right up.deathbattle.png.png|3rd: MMYP999 Jotarovskenshirotaso.png|4th: Tasobeats Jotaro vs Kenshiro (bloxxer) -v2-.png|5th: ROLVeBloxxer Jotaro Kujo VS Kenshiro (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure VS Fist of the North Star).png|6th: GabrielMaster721 Jotaro VS Kenshiro (UTF).png|7th: UTF JoKen.png|8th: Alexey de Greit Jotaro VS Kenshiro by Wario.jpg|9th: Wario is the King Jotaro vs Kenshiro by Darkley.png|10th: DrewDarkley Kenshiro vs JoJo.jpg|11th: SentryNeo JotaroKenshiro.png|12th: ArgentinianDeadpool Animes para machos Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|13th: Simbiothero Jotaro Kujo VS Kenshiro ARK.png|14: ARagingKid JotaroVSKenshiro.png|15th: Kaizokusaiyajin Jotaro VS Kenshiro Rai V2.jpg|16th: Raiando Kenshrio vs Jotaro Kujo.png|17th: Forsakenman123672 Round 27: Zero vs Meta Knight KSSU MK.png|1st: ArgentinianDeadpool Zero VS Meta Knight ugly.png|2nd: Alexey de Greit DZJSCvTXcAAhyHL.jpg|3rd: GabrielMaster721 Meta Knight vs Zero (bloxxer).png|4th: ROLVeBloxxer Zero vs Meta KnightZ.png|5th: ZDogg667 Meta Knight VS Zero 3.png|6th: ARagingKid PsychicSavior's 0vsMK submission.png|7th: PsychicSavior UDD Meta Knight vs Zero.png|8th: UltimateDespairDaniel Sword man vs sword nongender.png|9th: UnknownUser55 Mkv0.png|10th: Shakaboy Meta Knight VS Zero V4.png|11th: UTF Meta Knight vs Zero by Wario.jpg|12th: Wario is the King If you're name's Zero, you'd Meta Knaught fight like one.deathbattle.png.png|13th: MMYP999 ZeroVSMK.png|14th: Kaizokusaiyajin Super Swordsmen by Simbiothero.jpg|15th: Simbiothero Zero vs Meta Knight.jpg|16th:SentryNeo Meta Knight VS Zero Raiando.jpg|17th: Raiando Meta Knight VS Zero Fox-Shock.png|18th: Fox-Shock Round 28: Doctor Strange vs Doctor Fate Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate V2.png|1st: UTF Dr Strange VS Dr Fate ARK.png|2nd: ARagingKid You've met with a Strange Fate, haven't you.deathbattle.png.png|3rd: MMYP999 Strange vs Fate (bloxxer) -v2-.png|4th: ROLVeBloxxer Doctor Strange Doctor Fate.png|5th: ArgentinianDeadpool Fate is Strange.png|6th: Alexey de Greit A Strange Matchup.png|7th: UnknownUser55 StrangeVSFate.png|8th: Kaizokusaiyajin Doctor Fate vs Doctor Strange.jpg|9th: SentryNeo Strange VS Fate by DIAMOND.png|10th: DIAMONDcraft113 Doctor Strange vs Doctor Fate by Wario.jpg|11th: Wario is the King Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate (Marvel VS DC Comics).png|12th: GabrielMaster721 Strangevfate-4.png|13th: Shakaboy Drstrangevsdrfate2.png|14th: Tasobeats Sorcerers Supreme by Simbiothero.jpg|15th: Simbiothero Benidict Cuminmysnach vs ConeHeadWizzard.png|16th: DENSTIFY1 Round 29: Crash vs Spyro Crash VS Spyro ARK.png|1st: ARagingKid The Good Old PS1 Glory Days.deathbattle.png.png|2nd: MMYP999 Crash VS Spyro by Diamond.png|3rd: DIAMONDcraft113 Crash into a tree at 200 mph and umg gives you 7th place.png|4th: UnknownUser55 Crash vs Spyro (bloxxer) -v6-.png|5th: ROLVeBloxxer Crash vs Spyro SN.jpg|6th: SentryNeo Curashu VS Supairo.png|7th: Alexey de Greit Spyro VS Crash V2.png|8th: UTF Crash VS Spyro (PlayStation VS Activision).png|9th: GabrielMaster721 Crash vs Spyroz.png|10th: ZDogg667 Crash Bandicoot VS Spyro the Dragon AD - 2.png|11th: ArgentinianDeadpool UDD Crash vs Spyro.png|12th: UltimateDespairDaniel CrashVSSpyroKaizoku.png|13th: Kaizokusaiyajin Srash vs Cpyro V2.PNG|14th: DENSTIFY1 Round 30: Genos vs Cyborg 58da788430aa26128a6a115c919b48fa.png|1st: ArgentinianDeadpool Genos VS Cyborg (UTF).png|2nd: UTF Cyborg vs Genos.png|3rd: ZDogg667 Genos vs Cyborg.jpg|4th: SentryNeo Genos vs Cyborg (bloxxer).png|5th: ROLVeBloxxer Black vs asian nani.png|6th: UnknownUser55 Genos VS Cyborg ARK.png|7th: ARagingKid Cyborgenos.png|8th: Zacmariozero GenosVSCyborg.png|9th: Kaizokusaiyajin Cyborg V Genos.png|10th: Alexey de Greit Genos vs Cyborg Den.png|11th: DENSTIFY1 Genos VS Cyborg (One Punch Man VS DC Comics).png|12th: GabrielMaster721 Genos vs cyborg.png|13th: Shakaboy Heroic Cyborgs by Simbiothero.jpg|14th: Simbiothero Round 31: Ryu vs Jin Ryu VS Jin ARK.png|1st: ARagingKid RyuVSJin.png|2nd: Kaizokusaiyajin Ryu vs Jin (bloxxer) -v5-.png|3rd: ROLVeBloxxer Ryu vs Jin; The Evil Within.deathbattle.png.png|4th: MMYP999 Millenium times better than Jin vs lori.png|5th: UnknownUser55 Ryu vs Jin by Darkley.png|6th: DrewDarkley Jin ryu.png|7th: ArgentinianDeadpool Ryu VS Jin V2.png|8th: DIAMONDcraft113 Ryu VS Jin.png|9th: Alexey de Greit Ryu vs Jin Kazama.jpg|10th: SentryNeo Jin vs Ryu.JPG|11th: FEVG620 Round 32: Sora vs Pit Sora VS Pit (UTF).png|UTF AHHH THE LIGHT.png|UnknownUser55 They only got popular because of crossovers.png|Alexey de Greit Sora-vs-pit-3d-db.png|Jasonsith Connections Please by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero SoraPitAD.png|ArgentinanDeadpool Snorkel vs Arm Pit.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Sora VS Pit (Kingdom Hearts VS Kid Icarus).png|GabrielMaster721 The Power of Light compels you!.deathbattle.png.png|MMYP999 Sora VS Pit (Diamond).png|DIAMONDcraft113 Polls! REMINDER * Any responses to the form that displays a vulgar &/or non-serious answer to any written questions (Including your DBWiki display name) will be immediately deleted upon discovery & will not be considered in the final counting of the votes. * Only one response to the form per user. Should a user response to the form after having already responded, their second response will be used & the first will be deleted. * During weeks where you are asked to make thumbnails for an upcoming official episode of Death Battle, the poll will stop accepting entries once the episode is released for FIRST members. Results of Last Week's Poll! Category:Blog posts